


revol(ve/t)

by Anonymous



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revol(ve/t)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hetalia_kink**](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/)  for [this prompt](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/19013.html?thread=69723205#t69723205). The narration starts from Hungary’s POV and alternates with each line. Second part starts from Austria’s POV and also alternates. Set after WWI as the Austro-Hungarian Empire collapsed.

**re volve**  (ri välv’) **vt. -volved’, -volv’ing 1.**  to proceed or occur in a round or cycle; come around again the process of time; recur.

It is his fault. I have done my part, I have done my best. Those were my soldiers, my people. What did _he_  provide?

That woman is so quick to assign personal blame. She does not understand that some things cannot be categorized so simply. I understand that, even if she doesn’t think I do.

I ought to have been able to trust him! I ought to have been able to depend on him like I would on myself. That's what marriage is supposed to be, right?

Surely she understands that the marriage was an alliance, a diplomatic move? It is not as if I don’t love her, but she should know that alliances are tenuous at best and useless at worst. Still she insists on blaming me for everything bad that’s happened during this war.

But no! I relied on him, and because of him, because of his people, everything is ruined! His army failed and his commanders followed suit, and I get is excuses. Useless.

I see no need to be a scapegoat for anyone. Even her. Especially her.

Completely useless. Revolutions, wars, and for what? I am left to fight while he tries to salvage his Hapsburg pride by shackling himself to Germany!

It happened, and now we have to grit our teeth and make the best of it. Everything comes around. Nations rise, and they fall. Rome, Byzantium, Greece...and yes, the Holy Roman Empire as well.

Pride! Yes, pride! He was always prideful, wasn’t he? Always the most expensive and best of everything...hah!

I am not that arrogant to think our empire could survive forever.

I—I just—I love him, I really do. Do...I?

And she judges me, because she doesn’t know, doesn’t think.

I do, do I not? I must love him, mustn’t I?

Oh, my god. What is wrong with me? That was a horrible thing to think. She is not like that. She is not stupid, is not cruel.

I remember the day I realized I was in love with him. I remember all the days after that, when I gave all of myself, all my loyalty and love, to him.

If nothing else, I must remember that. Come storm and fire, I must remember.

It seemed so very important at the time to do so...but now I cannot remember why. I should be able to remember.

I just wish it were not so hard.

::

**re volt**  (ri vōlt’) **n. 1.**  a rising up against the government; rebellion; insurrection **2.**  any refusal to submit or accept authority, custom, etc. — **vi. 3.**  to turn away _(from)_  in revulsion

What is this? What are you doing?

I cannot see my way about it. I have to do this.

Why are you walking away? What happened to “let us start over”?

Never look back. Do not turn around. Here, everything ends.

...I see. I would never have thought that <i>you</i> of all people—well, no, of course not. Of courseI would not have thought it.

For once I am walking away from you, but it is no triumph.

Go on, then. Do not let me detain you.

I am not sorry.

I am.

So why do I feel so sad?


End file.
